projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Grading Microsoft's Press Conference E3 2018
Microsoft had a good press conference this year. Synopsis Microsoft's conference was pretty good. It was above average compared to previous years. They started with a Halo tease. Halo Infinite is on a new engine. Jared guesses a battle royale. It was very brief so they could rely on other stuff. Jared comments on the fans at the front that are always excited about everything. Ori 2 was shown with gameplay. He has an owlfriend this time around. It looks really cool and full of emotion. A lot of things that were teased last year were shown this year. A game that was shown off that was teased was a new game called Shakiro: Shadows Die Twice. The main character is a samurai with an exposed bone arm. The combat was fast paced. It was clearly inspired by Bloodborne, but not gritty. Jared briefly mentions the dying mechanic. Fallout 76 was discussed. Fallout 4 is now available on GamePass. It was followed by an extended Fallout 76 trailer. Not much has been said about what Fallout 76 is. Jared has never associated large games with good. The graphics look intentionally retro. It looks more cartoony. A game shown from the universe of Life is Strange was about a kid playing in his backyard before being flashed into his imagination. It looks charming. Jared is convinced that Terry Cruise can sell anything. Jared liked the first Crackdown game. Neir: Automata is coming to Xbox One. Metro: Excudus is coming out and it looks very good. Kingdom Hearts 3 is coming to the Xbox. They showed the Frozen area. It was awkward to watch as there were sound effects missing. Aqua is back and is evil now. Sea of Thieves have expansion packs coming out. A trailer for Battlefield V is shown, but only cutscenes and dialogue was shown. Forzon Horizon 4 looked good. Jared doesn't play Forzon, so he doesn't know how to describe it. The gameplay was clearly prerecordered. Jared liked the hoverboats. Phil Spenser talked about how they are improving their line up by showing the developers they purchased! It seemed weird. Jared thought that it was sad that all these people lost their independence. We Happy Few was shown again. The game is nearing completion, but nothing new was shown. PUBG was shown again. It is getting new maps. Tales of Esperia is being re-released. It was one of the better Tales games. Division 2 was announced and shown with 4 player co-op gameplay. There was forced team speak again. This is how gamers talk! Jared's mind wasn't changed on it to separate it from Division 1. To Jared it looked like a reskined Division 1. GamePass was discussed some more very vaguely. There were a lot of cool indie games shown in a scissor reel. Shadow of the Tomb Raider is coming out in September. A skateboarding game was shown, and people thought it would be Skate 4. It is called Session. It isn't fair for people to complain that it isn't Skate 4. Black Desert is still coming to Xbox One. Devil May Cry 5 was announced. Nero looks like he will be the main focus. Cuphead will be getting DLC. There is a new playable charafter. Jumpforce was sown with Goku, Naruto and other characters. It looks like a Smash Bros clone. It looks closer to Burst Limit. Jared didn't play much of Dying Light. Dying Light 2 was announced. They are emphasizing on player choice. Hurting or helping a faction can affect the world. They hyped up the player choice, and Jared wonders how much it will really matter. Of all things, a brand new Battletoads was announced. It will have local co-op. Jared guesses it will be a remake. Just Cause 4 was leaked by Walmart. It looks like Just Cause. Towards the end, all of the big hitters were announced. Gears of War Pop was based off the vinyl figures. It is hilarious to Jared. It will be a mobile game. It is a cute art style. Gears of War Tactics was announced. Jared might like it, as it looks like XCOM. A cutscene was shown with a lot of character interaction. They did a good job of intriguing Jared even though it might not be the kind of game that he would normally play. A cloud streaming service is coming to "any" device. Jared wonders what that means. They are also working on the next Xbox console. The conference got hacked by Cyberpunk 2077. No gameplay was shown. Not many people may be familiar with it. Jared thought the conference was pretty good. Jared gives them a B-, and decides not to be too generous. More live demonstrations would have been better. Category:E3 Category:Videos